Family Flames
by 77Xfire
Summary: Izuku comes face to face with a certain villain and as a result starts having a major internal conflict. Rated T cause Bakugou. IzuOcha is here too.
1. The Mission

**The Mission**

* * *

It was about noon, and Izuku walked into the Nighteye hero agency ready for his day on the job. What he wasn't expecting was to see Ryuku, also known as Dragoon Hero, along with Ochako, Tsuyu and Nejire there, talking to Nighteye.

"Ah Midoriya, good timing." Nighteye said, noticing Izuku's presence.

"Uh, what is going on?" Izuku asked.

"We were discussing working together to apprehend a villain we have been looking into." Nighteye explained. "Dragoon Hero's quirk would be very useful against him."

"Yeah, you were just about to get to who this guy is." Ryuku said.

"Right." Nighteye then pressed a button, showing making an image pop up on a nearby screen. The image showed a man, or so Izuku assumed, wearing a red mask that covered his entire head, hair included. "The target calls himself Dragon Breath. The reason I would imagine is quite simple. He has a quirk that, in some way, shape, or form, allows him to generate fire. He has been responsible for several instances of arson as of late. All of which had been accompanied by a series of bank robberies. So put thinks simply, he is working with other villains, causing fires to distract law enforcement while the others committed robberies." Nighteye explained.

"Oh, so you think my quirk would be helpful because of my thick scales, correct?" Ryuku asked.

"Precisely. Other than Endeavor, you are probably the best candidate for fighting a fire quirk user." Nighteye said. "So, can we expect your cooperation?"

After thinking it over, Ryuku gave her answer. "I would be happy to help. What about you three?" She asked her interns.

"You can count on us!" Nejire immediately said. "Right girls?"

Ochako and Tsuyu simply nodded their heads.

"Very good, so here is the plan…" Nighteye started.

A couple of days later.

The Nighteye agency had tracked down Dragon Breath and his associates to a shack in the middle of a nearby forest. The plan was simple, have the building surrounded, and attack, capturing everyone in the building, including Dragon Breath.

Just before the attack.

Izuku was moving into position, getting ready for the mission. Because of how dangerous this could be, the students were put into pairs so that they would less chance of being injured, or worse. Izuku, just so happened to be paired with Ochako.

"You nervous?" Ochako asked her friend.

"A little. You?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, but I will be fine! Lets do our best, ok Deku?" Ochako said, pumping her fist, to which Izuku simply nodded.

When they got into position, they radioed Nighteye, letting him know that they were ready. And shortly after, the mission began.

The mission was going very smoothly, with most of the villains being captured very quickly. The only one left was of course Dragon Breath, who managed to break away briefly before Ryuku caught up to him. She seemed to be winning very easily, due to her scales blocking the heat from the flames, and eventually, a well aimed swipe of her claws caused Dragon Breath's mask to come flying off. Before anyone could get a good look at him, he quickly caused a fire, which created a lot of smoke, and ran away.

Not knowing which way he went, everyone spit up, with the students remaining in their pairs.

"Any sign of him?" Ochako asked.

"Nope, nothing." Izuku said, disappointed that he got away.

That is, until they heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

Acting quickly, Izuku activated Full Cowl at 8% and leaped towards the rustling bush, finding Dragon Breath running away. He quickly cut him off while Ochako radioed the others, letting them know that they found him. When the duo got him surrounded, Izuku finally got a good look at his face… and he froze. He started sweating, and turned completely pale.

Noticing the change in behavior from her friend, Ochako quickly made her way over, calling out her friends name. "Deku! Are you ok? What's wrong?" She then turned and got a look at the man's face, and she understood why her friend was suddenly behaving the way he did.

Dragon Breath looked almost exactly like Izuku, the only difference being some facial hair on his chin.

"D…dad?"

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

 **Ok, So I know that I said I was going to do another one shot next, but I had this idea and I wanted to get started on it right away. I have seen that a common theory on who Izuku's dad is is that he is a villain, so I wanted to throw something together utilizing that idea. So, here we are!**

 **Now I should say that this story is going to have some IzuOcha… cause I really just love that ship, however that is not the focus of this story, as you will come to know… but as you probably know by now, I am a big fan of writing cheesy moments between these two, so expect a couple of those.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be, I kinda just threw this chapter together without planning it out... oops.**

 **Anyways, I will see you next time.**


	2. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

"D…dad?" Izuku asked, not believing what he is seeing.

Sure enough, the man before him was in fact Izuku's own father, Hisashi Midoriya.

"A-are you sure that he is…" Ochako started, just as surprised as her friend.

"Shit." Hisashi breathed out, before using his quirk to light a fire, and used the smoke to get away.

"WAIT!" Izuku yelled out, but he didn't move, his legs just couldn't work at this moment.

"Deku! We need to go!" Ochako yelled out. When she saw that Izuku wasn't moving, she called out again. "DEKU!" Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, she decided to take action, and lifted Izuku over her shoulder (with the help of her quirk) and quickly ran away from the fire. Eventually she bumped into Nighteye and the others, who immediately started to panic when they saw Izuku's current state.

"Is he alright?" Togata asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"I… I don't think so…" Ochako responded, putting Izuku down, who then curled up into a ball.

"What happened?" Nighteye asked.

"Well, like I said over the radio, we found Dragon Breath and had him surrounded, but then Deku saw his face…" Ochako started.

"His face? Why would that cause any problems?" Ryuku asked.

"I would of asked the same thing too… but I also saw it… he looked just like Deku." Ochako explained.

This sent a bit of a shock through the group, as they all thought what this could mean. Either Dragon Breath also somehow had a shapeshifting quirk or…

"Dragon Breath is Midoriya's father!" Tsuyu said.

"Yeah…" Ochako said.

"I see, I didn't account for this, I don't anyone would have. Very well. At the very least we caught the rest of his group. Uravity, can I trust you and Froppy to take Deku home safely? I don't think he is in the mental state to defend himself right now." Nighteye said.

"Uh, yeah! You can count on us! Come on Tsu." Ochako said, picking Izuku up off the ground. "Lets go home Deku."

Izuku didn't respond, but he did get up, and started walking, continuing to look at the ground.

The walk home was a very long one. Izuku seemed to be dragging his feet, understandably so, and they moved very slowly. They also had to ignore the stares that they were getting from worried bystanders. Eventually though, they returned to UA.

When they walked through the doors, the rest of the class who was currently eating dinner while watching tv started greeting them. That is, until they saw the state Izuku was in.

"Midoriya?" Iida said, rushing over to his friend. "Are you alright?"

Izuku just stayed silent, continuing to stare at the floor.

"I'll explain later, let us just take Deku to his room, ok?" Ochako said, starting to walk again.

The rest of the class just watched as Ochako and Tsuyu took Izuku over to the elevator, and entered.

"I wonder if something happened during their internship." Momo said.

"You don't think Izuku asked Ochako out and she said no, do you?!" Mina asked.

"First off, I don't think he would be this down about it, and second, we all know that she wouldn't say no." Kaminari said.

The group continued to theorize what had happened until Ochako and Tsuyu returned.

*Upstairs*

The trio had finally arrived at Izuku's room. Ochako opened the door for him, and he walked in.

"Just get some rest, ok Deku? I will talk to you soon…" Ochako said, only to get no response from her friend.

"Do you think he is going to be alright?" Tsuyu asked.

"It will take some time, but I know he will get through this, this is Deku we are talking about!" Ochako responded.

The two then started making their way down to rejoin their friends.

When they arrived.

"Ah, there you two are. So… what happened?" Iida asked.

"Well, where do I begin…" Ochako said.

Ochako then went into detail about their mission, what it was, who was involved, and who the targets were.

When she was approaching the end of the story.

"So what happened to Midoriya?" Mineta asked.

"I was just about to get to that… see, when we found Dragon Breath in the forest… we saw his face." Ochako said.

"His face? What is that supposed to mean?!" Bakugou yelled out.

"Well… I am just going to say it…" Ochako then took a deep breath. "Dragon Breath… is Deku's father."

Then everyone went silent as they digested this piece of information. Izuku, a hero in training, had a villain for a father. This information shocked the entirety of the class. Even Bakugou seemed to of been caught completely off guard.

"Holy shit." Bakugou finally said.

"Did… did he know this before now?" Kirishima asked.

"Doubt it, his father has been gone longer than I have known him." Bakugou responded. "Plus, I think he mentioned something about his old man working abroad at one point too."

"So he just found out about this today." Momo deduced.

"Yeah…" Ochako said.

The rest of the night, everyone was fairly silent, not really knowing what to say. They did agree, however, to give Izuku some time alone to think.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

 **…** **Nothing really big or important happened in this chapter, just the fact that the rest of the class now knows what happened. So I am just going to leave it at that. Also guess I should mention, I thought of a good way to make a follow up to "Zero Gravity Sickness" so I am currently writing that out. Expect that to come soon. As for my THTF universe, I am going to wait until the end of this story before continuing that. Sorry if you like that universe, I just want to do something new before continuing that. Anyways, I hope you all have a good day.**


	3. Seclusion

**Seclusion**

* * *

For the next couple of days, no-one seemed to be in high spirits. Izuku stayed in his room for two days straight, missing all of his classes. At first, Aizawa wanted to expel Izuku for skipping class, but when Ochako explained the situation to him, he decided to let it go. His classmates didn't even know if Izuku was even eating, which made them really worried. They would be worried about whether or not he was still alive if Ochako didn't occasionally knock on his door, earning a grunt in response.

After the second day, Ochako finally decided that she needed to take action. So here she was, standing in front of her friend's room, about to talk to him about this whole thing.

She knocked three times and called out to him. "Deku?" When she got no response, she tried again. "Deku, can you please come out? We are all very worried about you and we want to help you."

After a short while, she heard some footsteps, and the door unlock. She opened the door and looked inside. "Deku?"

She walked over to Izuku's bed, and when she saw him, her heart broke.

He was sitting there, curled up in the fetal position, and he looked absolutely terrible. His eyes were red, signifying that he had been crying, he looked exhausted, like he hadn't gotten any sleep, and worst of all, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh Deku…" Ochako said softly, as she gently went over to hug him. When she did, he started crying again. "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." Ochako said, as she started to cry too.

"W-why are you sorry?" Izuku asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I don't know any way to help you with this! I… I just…" Ochako said, sobbing a bit.

Izuku then hugged her back, tears freely flowing from the both of them. After a few minutes, they finally separated.

"I… I always wondered what he was like. I mean, why wouldn't I?" Izuku started. "To be honest, I always thought that my dad was a pro hero, and the only reason I didn't really know about him was because he avoided media attention, like Mr. Aizawa does. I think that is the most upsetting thing about this…"

As Ochako listened to Izuku talk, she couldn't help but feel worse and worse. She knew that Izuku was upset, but this was beyond her expectations. With every breathe he took, he shook, and his voice cracked repeatedly. And yet, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't think of anything to say that would make him feel better. All she could do is be there for him.

After a while, the two separated, and Ochako finally knew what she had to do.

"We are all worried about you you know…" Ochako started. "I know that there is nothing that we can do to change the fact that you father is… you know, but can you at least let us try and help you?"

After appearing to be lost in thought for a bit, Izuku spoke. "A-are you guys really that worried about me?"

"Of course! You are our friend! Why would we not be worried about you?" Ochako responded.

"It's just that… I thought you guys wouldn't care about me now that you knew that my dad was…" Izuku started.

"Stop." Ochako said harshly. "Who you are related to does not matter to us. We are friends with you, not your father, so get that out of your head right now."

"…Ok." Izuku said, as he started to get up. "I will come out and talk to you guys."

"Thank you. But first!" Ochako said, taking out her phone. "What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"Huh?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Deku, you haven't eaten since this all happened, I can tell." Ochako responded.

"I… I am not tha-" Izuku started, but was cut off by his own stomach growling. "… Katsudon."

"Got it!" Ochako said, as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Iida? Make some Katsudon, and lots of it! We have a hungry hero to feed!"

As he watched her talk, Izuku couldn't help but smile. 'She always finds a way to make me happy, no matter what…' he thought.

After Ochako finished talking on the phone, she took Izuku's hand, and they left the room.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **Uh… well… this is awkward…**

 **Ok, let me explain what happened. In short, I have not been feeling to great as of late. While I was able to go to work every day, I have been coming home every day for the last couple of weeks, and pretty much passing out in bed for the night. Not to mention, I have not been too inspired to write lately, so that has also played a part. That being said, I have finished work (I worked at a summer camp, and yesterday was the last day) and am now able to dedicate a lot more time towards my writing. As such, I hope to get this story done, as well as a followup chapter to Zero Gravity Sickness up within the next week.**

 **Anyways, about this chapter, the whole point of this chapter was to have Izuku agree to talk to his friends, so I figured "Why not Ochako?" So yeah. Again though, the focus of this story is not the ship, but it is present.**

 **So, I will see you all next time for Chapter 4: Comfort.**


	4. Comfort

**Comfort**

* * *

The trip downstairs and to the common room was a long one, as Izuku was dragging his feet the entire way. Ochako knew that he was not at the moment, but she wasn't expecting him to be this bad. He was completely devoid of energy, and lost focus often, causing him to stop in his tracks. When Izuku started walking towards the stairs instead of the elevator, Ochako had to do everything in her power to get him to take the elevator instead.

'Don't want him to fall down the stairs...' She thought, as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

Shortly after they left the room though, Ochako sent a text to Iida, telling him that they were on their way down.

*Downstairs*

Iida was helping with preparations for dinner, when his entire body did a quick little shake.

"Whoa dude, you alright?" Kirishima asked from the couch.

"Yes, I just got a message on my phone." Iida said, pulling his phone out, causing Kirishima to sigh in relief… only for him to be worried again when Iida started yelling. "EVERYONE!"

This outburst caused Jirou, who was standing right next to him, to jump. "GEEZ MAN! Why do you have to yell?!"

"Uraraka is on her way downstairs!" Iida started.

"So? Why the hell should we care?" Bakugou called out from across the room.

"Midoriya is with her." Iida finished. Those four words were enough to get everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Iida with an expression that said "Seriously?!" The looks of shock were very quickly replaced with looks of determination. They knew what they needed to do.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened, and Ochako walked out with Izuku. As soon as everyone laid their eyes on him, their hearts broke. He looked absolutely terrible.

"Holy sh*t." Kirishima said. It is true that they had all seen Izuku in terrible shape before, during the sports festival and after the villains attack at the summer lodge in particular, but this was different.

After a few seconds of silence, Izuku decided to speak. "Uh… hey guys…"

He didn't have a chance to even think before the hugging began. Mina was the first one, then Toru, then the rest of the girls, and finally a few of the guys, with Iida leading the charge of males.

"Midoriya!"

"Are you ok?!"

"We were worried about you!"

"You look terrible…"

"Shut it Mineta."

Seeing that Izuku was a bit uncomfortable with the situation, Ochako decided to step in. "Hey guys, I think you should give him some space."

After hearing that, the class ended the massive group hug that they were in, and began guiding Izuku over to the couch. From there, a few of the students went off to finish making dinner, seeing as how Izuku looked like he desperately needed something to eat.

"I'm sorry…" Izuku said after a little bit.

"What for?" Kirishima asked.

"Well… I must of worried you guys up until now and…" Izuku started.

"Stop." Kirishima said sharply. "You are dealing with some heavy stuff right now, none of us blames you for this."

"YUP! We are going to worry about you whether you like it or not!" Mina said from behind Izuku, making him jump a bit.

"We are your friends Midoriya, so if you have anything you want to talk about, we are all willing to listen." Tokoyami said, with Dark Shadow pitching in with a thumbs up.

"You guys…" Izuku said, starting to tear up, which then evolved into him bawling, which resulted in him getting more hugs from his friends.

After Izuku finally calmed down a bit, he began talking, telling the others about what happened, and about what he previously thought about his father. A little while in, Iida came over with a plate of curry for Izuku to eat. It went… about as well as everyone thought it would, with Izuku wolfing it down as fast as he could. He also started crying again, though the class wasn't sure if it was from happiness, or because of the spiciness of the curry. Either way, they were happy that he was finally eating for the first time in a few days. From there, everyone continued talking while they ate. They caught Izuku up on what has happened during his absence, and did everything they could to make him happy. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Izuku actually felt like smiling again…

And then the door opened.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Go me for not having to take several weeks off before I get this chapter out! Think I can say I am back now… at least for now. Going to at the very least try to finish all of my current stories before I end up taking a break like that again. That being said, due to school, I am going to be doing just about all my writing on weekends/days off. So Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, with the occasional Thursday.**

 **Anyways, about this chapter. Friendship is a beautiful thing, isn't it? They can help you through even the toughest of times. The whole friends comforting Izuku thing is really what this story is focused on, but it is not all that is happening. As for who it is that opened the door to the dorms at the end there, I will keep that a secret for now. But do know, that the next chapter is probably going to be the last one, if not, the one after that will be.**

 **Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	5. Suggestion

**Suggestion**

* * *

When the door to the dorms had opened everyone looked over, confused as to who would be coming in at this time. Everyone in the class was present, and the teachers typically let them be during the night. They were even more confused when someone they didn't recognize walked in. At least, most of them didn't recognize him.

"Nighteye?" Izuku asked from the couch.

Recognizing the name of Izuku's mentor, the class relaxed a bit.

"Ah Midoriya, good to see you. I hope that you have been well." Nighteye said as he was walking over.

"I've… been better." Izuku responded. "But I think I am going to be fine."

That last sentence made several of his friends smile with relief.

"That is good. Now, onto the subject of my visit." Nighteye said.

"Wow, straight to the point." Ochako whispered to Iida, earning a nod from her friend.

"We have once again located Dragon Breath." Nighteye explained. Causing Izuku to look at him in shock. "I wanted to let you know, considering the circumstances. I also wanted to ask whether you wanted to join us in an attempt to capture him and…"

"Wait a minute!" Ochako called out, catching Nighteye off guard. "Do you have ANY idea what you are asking him?!"

"Uraraka I…" Izuku started, but was cut off.

"This is his father we are talking about! You can't just pop up out of no-where and ask him to help capture him!" Ochako continued.

"Uraraka please I…"

"Do you even realize how much he has been suffering lately?! He has been traumatized since the moment he saw his fathers face!" She continued.

"Uraraka sto-"

"You weren't there when it happened, but I was! That look of horror on his face when he saw what was under that mask…" Ochako was beginning to cry at this point. "I don't think I will ever get it out of my head! And you just expect him to…"

She was then cut off by the feeling of two arms wrapping around her. She then looked down to see Izuku, hugging her, which promptly caused her to turn completely red.

"I will go." Izuku said.

"HUH?!" Just about everyone in the class yelled out.

"Are you sure? She is right, you don't have to if you don't want to." Nighteye explained.

"I want to. I… I need to do this. I need to face him." Izuku explained. "If I don't… I don't think I will ever really get over this."

"I see…" Nighteye sighed out. "Very well, we shall be explaining the plan at the office tomorrow. I will see you there." And with that, he left.

When the doors closed, Izuku began to speak.

"Thank you, Uraraka." He said.

"Huh?" Ochako asked.

"Thank you for standing up for me like that… and I am sorry I made you worry so much." Izuku explained.

"Like we said before, you are going through a tough time right now, so don't worry about it!" Ochako said with a smile. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? I am sure Nighteye will understand if you change your mind."

Izuku smiled back. "I am sure."

"Ok… but I am going with you!" Ochako exclaimed.

"What?! Why?" Izuku asked.

"Well for one, I am sure Ryuki will be a part of this mission as well. Also…" Ochako's face then turned slightly red. "I would worry too much if you went on that mission without me."

At this, Izuku couldn't help but smile some more. He reached over and pulled Ochako into a hug. "Thank you."

"That's what friends do." Ochako responded.

The two stood there hugging for a bit until…

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!" Bakugou called out from across the room.

The two then separated and became a blushing mess.

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Didn't expect Nighteye to be the one to come in, did ya? If you are wondering how he was able to come in at the perfect time to see Izuku after he was starting to feel better… he can see the future. Let's just say he somehow used that :^).**

 **Anyways about this chapter. Wanted to have some IzuOcha in this story somewhere, and this was, obviously, the part I decided to do it! Also, Izuku is going to join in on another mission to capture his own father… I think it is pretty obvious what I am planning on doing with that. Also, writing Ochako telling off Nighteye like that was… kinda fun! xD Also, I couldn't resist having Bakugou say that at the end :)**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the last (unless I decide to do an epilogue) so I will see you then for "Showdown."**


	6. Showdown

**Showdown**

* * *

Before Izuku went up to bed, he noticed that Bakugou was motioning him to go over to him. While a bit hesitant to do so, Izuku complied.

"I just have one question for you Deku, and you better give me a straight answer, got it?" Bakugou told his rival.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Izuku asked.

"Why the f*ck do you care?" Bakugou asked.

"Uh… what do you mean by that?" Izuku responded, completely confused by Bakugou's question.

"You know what I mean. Your old man has been completely missing from your life for longer than even I have known you. He never called you, sent you a letter or anything, even after all of the crap you have been through since you got into this school. If I was in your situation, I would honestly not even consider him my father, so why the f*ck do you care?" Bakugou explained.

"… I am not going to lie, I don't know." Izuku answered. "But, that is why I want to go on the mission tomorrow, to find some answers."

For a moment, Bakugou just glared at him. After a while though, he nodded his head, and put his hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Fine, just don't get yourself killed. That's my job!"

At this, Izuku just smiled. "No problem!"

What the two didn't notice though, was that around the corner someone was listening in on their conversation.

 **The next day.**

Izuku and Ochako both walked into Nighteye's office, and saw that everyone was there for the meeting. It was here that Nighteye explained the plan, which seemed to be very similar to the previous plan, with the big difference being that everyone will be fighting Dragon Breath at once. They then got ready and headed out to the location where Dragon Breath was located.

Just before they left though.

"Uh… Mr. Nighteye?" Ochako said to the pro hero.

"Hm? What is it Uravity?" Nigheye responded.

"I was hoping that you could do me a favor for this mission?" Ochako asked.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Nighteye asked back.

"Well…" Ochako started, before whispering into Nighteye's ear.

"… You do know how risky that could be, correct?" Nighteye explained.

"I do, but I also think it is necessary. So please!" Ochako pleaded.

"… Very well, I will tell the others about this." Nighteye responded, earning a smile from Ochako.

"Thank you! Now, lets get going!" Ochako said, before running off to catch up to Izuku.

About 2 hours later, the plan sprung into action. The heroes attacked the small hut that Dragon Breath was currently staying in, drawing him outside, where he was very quickly surrounded.

"We have you completely surrounded!" Ryuku yelled out, but strangely nothing else.

"What, not going to tell me to 'give up' like all the other heroes do? Not even going to attack me?" Dragon Breath taunted.

"As much as I would LOVE to take out down myself, I promised to not do so." Ryuku explained.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Izuku asked Ochako, who was standing next to him.

"Deku, your up." Nighteye called over.

"… huh?" Izuku said, confused as to what was going on.

"Uravity requested that we let you fight him alone, said you had some things that you needed to have cleared up. So, go for it." Nighteye explained.

Izuku then looked over to Ochako, who just smiled. "Go get him Deku!"

Izuku smiled back, and mouthed a "Thank you" to her. He then walked forward to meet his father.

"Off." He said sternly.

His father seemed to understand what Izuku was asking, and decided to comply. He took off his mask.

"Well, son. I am guessing that you aren't just going to let me go now, are you?" Hisashi asked.

Izuku didn't answer, he just had a scowl on his face as he leaped forward as fast as he could and punched his father in the face, sending him back a bit.

"WHY?!" Izuku yelled out. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST LEAVE US?! WHY DID YOU BECOME A VILLAIN?! AND FINALLY…" Izuku stopped to wipe a tear from his eyes. "… Does Mom even know about all of this?!"

"… To answer your last question, no, no she does not. As for the second one, I didn't become a villain. I always was a villain, even before I met your Mother. And finally..." Hisashi then grew a big smirk on his face. "I left, cause I don't give a shit! Not about you, or your Mother!"

"W…What?" Izuku breathed out.

"It's true, for a while, I did love your mother, and even got married to her. But then she got pregnant with you. At first, I thought that maybe I would be fine with a child, but after just a week, I couldn't stand you! But your stupid mother seemed to be perfectly fine with taking care of such a little brat, and that kinda ruined it for me. So, I left, telling her some dumb story about needing to work in America or something." He then just starting laughing. "I bet the dumb b*tch still believes that story too!"

"Y-you… YOU…" Izuku started, but was interrupted.

"YOU SICK F*CKER!" Ochako yelled out from the sidelines. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM!"

Hisashi just looked over to the girl, and then back to his son. "Is that your girlfriend or something?"

Izuku then looked over to Ochako, who's face was slightly red, then back to his father. "No, but she is the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"Good, then I will feel great about doing this!" Hisashi yelled out before unleashing a torrent of flames towards Ochako.

"URARAKA!" Izuku yelled out, leaping towards his friend.

Thankfully, Ryuku acted quickly, and protected Ochako with one of her wings. "Don't worry about her, just stay focused on your opponent!"

Izuku then took a good look at Ochako, who gave him a thumbs up to tell him that she was fine.

Izuku then took a fighting stance, unleashed One For All: Full Cowl at 8%, and charged straight at Hisashi.

To say that Izuku had the upper hand during the fight would be a complete understatement. Not only was he too fast for his opponent, but he was able to divert all of the flames sent towards him by simply punching in it's direction.

Before long, the fight was over, and Izuku was standing over his defeated opponent.

"Look at me." Izuku said. When Hisashi didn't reply, he repeated himself. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

Hisashi begrudgingly complied, and looked at Izuku.

"This entire time, you probably looked down at me, thinking that I was just some dumb kid, despite barely even knowing me. Meanwhile, I looked up to you. I always thought that my Dad was an amazing person, doing great things. I thought that, and I didn't even know you at all." Izuku explained. "And now, now that we know each other, it has been reversed. You are looking up at me, defeated on the ground, like all villains eventually do. And I am looking down at you, a man who I know, without a doubt, that I am better than. I am stronger than you, smarter than you, and most importantly… I am a better human being than you. And don't you dare forget it!"

And with that, Izuku turned around and walked away. Leaving Hisashi to the other heroes and police.

"Are you alright?" Ochako asked as she walked over to her friend.

"It hurt…" Izuku started. "It really hurt hearing him say that about me and my mom. Thanks for saying what you did by the way. Kinda took the words right out of my mouth!"

"It kinda just slipped out to be honest." Ochako said laughing slightly.

"Slipped out?! You practically screamed it!" Izuku responded, starting to laugh.

"Ok, maaaaybe it was intentional… maybe… probably… most certainly." Ochako said, joining in on the laughter.

After a few seconds of laughter, they began talking again. "Are you sure that you are alright with this? I mean, he is your father…"

"No he isn't." Izuku responded. "We may be related by blood, but he is no father of mine. I stopped thinking that he was when…" Izuku's face then turned slightly red. "… when he attacked you."

"…Really?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah… no father would ever do something like that. Ever." Izuku explained. "You… you mean too much to me for me to forgive him for that."

At this, Ochako went ahead and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Deku."

Hugging back, Izuku said something that surprised even himself.

"I love you."

Her eyes quickly opening wide openOchako then quickly pulled back, face completely red. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!" She yelled out. "WH-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

By this time, Izuku's face was also completely red. "I-I didn't mean to say it! I was just thinking it and it slipped out!" Izuku said, starting to panic. "I'm so sorry!"

"… Did you mean it?" Ochako asked.

"… Well, it's how I feel, so yeah." Izuku said, feeling very nervous and awkward.

"Well good, cause then I will feel great about doing this!" Ochako said before grabbing Izuku's costume and pulled him into a kiss.

When she pulled away, she only needed to take one look at Izuku to know that she broke the poor boy. His face was completely red, and he was just staring off into space.

Laughing a bit, she took his hand. "Come on, we have to get back to UA and tell everyone about how everything went today!" She said, leading him out of the forest and on their way to UA.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Finally getting around to finishing this story. Sorry that it took so long. Just a bunch of stuff happened, and I honestly couldn't get back into the mood of writing again. That being said, I am going to try and get everything finished that isn't already finished ASAP.**

 **Anyways, I had fun with this chapter. Having Ochako snap at Hisashi like that… I loved writing it. I don't care if one may consider it out of character for her, I liked it, and I could see her doing that to stand up for Izuku. Speaking of Izuku, I really enjoyed writing that speech of his after his fight.**

 **Also, yeah, I made it so that Hisashi turned out to be a massive jerk. Surprised? I mean… he is a villain in this story… what did you expect? Also, hope you noticed that I stopped calling him "Izuku's father" after he attacked Ochako. :)**

 **… Oh yeah, Izuku and Ochako are a couple now. Did you really think that I wasn't going to do that at some point in this story? Well you were wrong.**

 **Anyways, decided to do an Epilogue, and that will be put up tomorrow. Going to try and update daily until all my currently unfinished, or promised, stories are done, aside from "A Z-Powered Reunion." I want to have that story, and another story that I started drafting out be the only two stories on my plate.**

 **PS. Shoutouts to the IzuOcha discord. Dude in there saying he is me, is in fact me. :) (Also, I wouldn't of gotten this chapter up today if they didn't help me)**

 **Anyways, I will see you all tomorrow for the Epilogue. :)**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Hey look! They're back!" Mina shouted out when she saw Izuku and Ochako walk into the dorms. Izuku had finally regained his composure, and currently had a huge smile on his face. Though, they did separate their hands before entering the building. They were going to keep that a secret for now.

Soon, the two had joined the rest of their class, minus Tsuyu who had stayed behind to help with transporting Dragon Breath.

"So, how did everything go?" Kirishima asked as Izuku.

"Well… where do I begin." Izuku said before starting to tel; everyone what had went down, with Ochako adding in a couple of details of her own. Though they did leave out the part about their kiss.

"Wow, your old man seems like a real scumbag!" Kaminari said after Izuku finished talking about what Hisashi said about him and his mother. "What did you do?"

"Well, after Uraraka said a couple of… choice words." He said, looking over to his friend… girlfriend… he really didn't know what he would call her now. His gaze did cause her to scratch her head in embarrassment. "I started to fight him."

"And you kicked is ass?" Bakugou interrupted.

"Yeah, pretty much." Izuku laughed out.

"You should of seen it! Deku was amazing! There was absolutely nothing that Dragon Breath could of done! And the speech Deku gave afterwards? It was amazing!" Ochako said.

"Oh?" Mina said, looking at Ochako with a smug look on her face. "So is that it? Or did anything else happen?"

"Uh, well afterwards we left while the other heroes took Dragon Breath away. And that is about it!" Izuku said very nervously.

"Also they kissed." Tsuyu said as she walked by, having just returned to the dorms, causing everyone to look in her direction. When they realized what she had said though, their quickly looked straight at the two in question, and the look on their faces told them two things.

The first was that what Tsuyu had said was true. The second, that they had completely forgotten that Tsuyu was with them when it had happened.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Mina yelled out as everyone began crowding around the two asking all sorts of questions.

That is, everyone except for Bakugou.

"Huh, would of thought that you would be mad that he got a girlfriend before you." Kaminari said, putting his hand on Bakugou's shoulder.

"I AM mad that he got a girlfriend before me." Bakugou said, gritting his teeth.

"Really? Then why are you not going over there and trying to kill him?" Kirishima said.

"The little sh*t's been through enough lately, so I will give him a pass this one time." Bakugou said.

"Aww, good to see that you actually do care for him, even a little." Kaminari said, patting Bakugou's back.

"… The OTHER reason is because I know I can take it all out on you two!" Bakugou said with a very evil look on his face.

And so it was that everyone came to learn about their classmates new relationship, all while Bakugou chased Kirishima and Kaminari throughout the dorms.

Later that day.

The class had just finished dinner and were now chatting in the student lounge. That is, everyone but Izuku.

Ochako had noticed that her boyfriend (they established that they were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend earlier) was missing and went off to look for him. She found him outside talking to someone on the phone.

"Ok, yeah, I am looking forward to it! Love you, and see you soon." Izuku said into the phone before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Ochako asked.

"My mom… I decided that I am going to go home next weekend and tell her everything." Izuku explained.

"Really? Are you going to be alright?" Ochako asked.

"I… don't really know." Izuku responded. "Actually, I was hoping that you would come with me."

"Really? Why?" Ochako asked, genuinely confused as to why he would want her there for such a thing.

"Cause I would be way too nervous to tell her on my own, and you being there would really help with that… At least, I think." Izuku explained.

At this, Ochako couldn't help but smile. "Sure Deku, I will go with you."

"Great! I will tell her that I am bringing a friend over… o-or would you rather me say 'my girlfriend'?" Izuku said, starting to stutter towards the end.

"Why don't we surprise her? I think a surprise like that would help with… well, you know." Ochako said.

"You have a point." Izuku said. "OK, we are going to leave on Saturday after class, is that alright?"

"Of course! Looking forward to it!" Ochako said before kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on, Satou made cookies!"

"Alright, lets go." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

That night, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Izuku went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And after like, half a year, I finally finished this story! Sorry that took so long, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Not really going to say much about this chapter, other than maybe I will do a followup about Izuku and Ochako telling his mother about Hisashi, but that wouldn't be for a while.**

 **Anyways, tomorrow I am planning on getting chapter 1 of the followup to Zero Gravity Sickness, titled "What's Weighing Him Down." It will be two chapters long, and I hope you look forward to it.**

 **So, I will see you all then, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
